


soumission

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He falls into his role easily.Too easily, Oswald knows.But after every thing that had happened in his life, especially with Ed, it seems inevitable to fight it anymore.So when Jerome Valeska tells him to join him, Oswald does.When Valeska tells him to make him laugh, Oswald does.Eventually it’s Oswald who begs for more orders.





	soumission

He falls into his role easily.

 _Too_ easily, Oswald knows.

But after every thing that had happened in his life, especially with Ed, it seems inevitable to fight it anymore.

So when Jerome Valeska tells him to join him, Oswald does.

When Valeska tells him to make him laugh, Oswald does.

Eventually it’s Oswald who begs for more orders. 

And the younger man seems more than happy to help out with that particular need.

„My my, look at you,“ Jerome drawls, twisting his hands in Oswald’s hair. „Now, what is it I’ll do to you today? Huh?“

Oswald swallows, leaning forward and bringing his hands up to the waistband of the other man’s pants. 

Valeska begins to cackle. „Oh, of course you want to do _that._ Always so greedy, aren’t you Cobblepot.“

He tightens his grip in Oswald’s hair, evoking a small whimper from him.

„Just let me-„

„Ah-ah, now my _little bird_ , who gives the orders again?“ Jerome interrupts him, followed by a loud laugh. 

„Now? Who? Who? Who is it?“ he demands, his voice now booming within their small combined cell, and his grip on Oswald’s hair not lessening one bit.

„ _A-ah_ ,“ Oswald yelps out, grabbing at Jerome’s uniform. „You! You, it’s you,“ he finally yells, the volume of his voice now surpassing Jerome’s.

Valeksa instantly stills, taking a deep breath before letting his mouth split into a wide grin. „That’s it,“ he purrs, the grip in Oswald’s hair immediately softening. „Now let’s try this _again_ ,“ he continues, now petting Oswald’s head. 

If anyone else dared to touch him like that - let alone yell at him like that - Oswald would make them pay. 

“Ask for it.”  


But this is chosen. By him. He wants this. _Needs_ this.

„ _Please_ …Jerome. May I suck your cock?“  


His response comes in form of a low-purred chuckle and more soft petting on his head. 

„Of course, you may, my doll.“

Oswald’s breath hitches a little at that new nickname. He’s not quite sure if he likes that one. 

He makes sure to breathe a quick „Thank you“ though before finally pulling the waistband of Jerome’s pants down and taking his cock out.

Oswald grips the base of Jerome’s hard cock with slightly trembling fingers, licking his lips as his heart begins to beat faster; heat rushing down to his own groin as he takes the thick length into his mouth.

Above him Jerome lets out a groan, the grip in Oswald’s hair tightening once more. 

Despite the aching in his knees, Oswald can only focus on the delicious weight of Jerome’s hot thick cock inside his mouth, the way it fills him up and leaves him on just the verge of not being able to breathe.

He finds comfort in this, in an odd way. Here on his knees like a whore, mouth full with cock. 

Oswald tries to take Jerome in deep, until the head of his cock is bumping against the back of his throat. Jerome stays quiet, with the exception of maybe a soft groan or a hiss. But the strong grip on Oswald’s hair gives away that he’s doing well.

It’s a silent form or praise. And praise is all Oswald wants.

It doesn’t take too long until he feels Jerome’s cock pulse inside his mouth, his ears ringing with the drum of his own blood and now also finally with Jerome’s loud groans as he begins to eagerly swallow the hot rush of semen down his throat. 

„My, my aren’t you greedy“ Jerome sighs, followed with a chuckle, cupping Oswald’s chin as he lets his softened cock slip out.

With watery eyes, Oswald stares up at him, breathing heavily as he croaks out a soft „Thank you“. His fingers are yet grasping the fabric of Jerome’s shirt, hesitant on letting go, on loosing contact. 

Unexpectedly, Jerome doesn’t push him away like usually. But instead, leans down until he’s kneeling on the hard stoned cell floor as well, allowing Oswald to feel the man’s warm breath ghosting across his face.

Oswald doesn’t dare to breathe, his chest clenching tightly from anticipation.

And fear.

But then there’s almost a faint hint of softness seeping into Valeska’s eyes as he brings his white gloved hands up to cup Oswald’s face. 

„I really like you, _birdie_ ,“ he says, the scarred corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. „I think I might keep you around. Forever.“

And somehow, Oswald feels relief at that. 

At least, he’d belong to someone for once. 


End file.
